Broken Chains
by Akamaru-san
Summary: Ritsuka has been acting strange lately, getting closer and closer to Soubi. He's finally showed love, but is it true? Yaoi
1. Lead The Blind

Chapter one- Lead the Blind

Disclaimer: I have no clue about Loveless. Nothing WHAT SO EVER. All of this is help from my friend, Shaina! She was Soubi. I was Ritsuka. Flame me if I get things wrong, thankies….This is, apparently, based off of a roleplay.

It was after school, about mid-afternoon. Ritsuka had just got out of class and was now walking down the steps out of school. Ritsuka had his hands in his pocket's, head down. He had been avoiding the teacher since all she would do is try and make things 'better' for him. He sighed; he was last to come out, watching the ground as he slowly walked to the gates.

Soubi looked to Ritsuka, when he came from his school gates. "Ah, Ritsuka-kun." He walked over to him from the wall he leaned on.

Ritsuka looked up for a moment, before going back to fiddling with his camera. He was looking through the pictures he had taken from yesterday. He didn't answer, he was still a little pissed that the teacher had held him back to talk about his 'life'

"... Is there something wrong?" Soubi asked putting a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder. "Would you like to go take more photos?"

"Sure." Ritsuka whispered, before gazing up at him. "I'm fine, it's nothing." Ritsuka said, leaning against Soubi's side.

"It's not good to lie, Ritsuka." Soubi ruffled his hair.

Ritsuka looked up at him and sighed. "It's just...I'm tired of the school always trying to make my life better." Ritsuka muttered, poking at the digital screen on the camera and sighing.

"They, including my self, just want you to be the happiest. We want the best for you, Ritsuka." Soubi says, making Ritsuka walk forward with him.

"I don't want them to! I can handle it on my own..." Ritsuka muttered, keeping his gaze away from Soubi's. "I'm not little anymore..."

"... What do you want me to do?" Soubi says, keeping a hand on his shoulder. "What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"I...don't WANT anything...I just..." Ritsuka paused, before looking away. "My brother..." Ritsuka whispered, hoping Soubi couldn't hear him. He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Soubi.

"..." Soubi walks Ritsuka to the usual park table. "I remember when we first came here."

Ritsuka sat down and started to flicker through the pictures again. "Yeah...I remember..." Ritsuka said, looking up at the sky. "This was where our first...kiss was..." Ritsuka said, a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"You mean like this?" Soubi reach over to Ritsuka, pulling him into a kiss.

Ritsuka's eyes went wide, before they closed and he opened his mouth to let Soubi in. He leaned forward slightly without knowing it.

Soubi took advantage of this, and stuck his tongue inside Ritsuka's mouth as Ritsuka opened his. Soubi finishes his kiss, and leans back in his seat. "My my, Ritsuka-kun... Have you grown to love me finally?"

Ritsuka opened his eyes, before his cheeks turned bright red and he immediately looked away. "No." He said, but something in his voice said otherwise. _It's Seimei... He's using me as Seimei..._ Ritsuka convinced himself.

Soubi sighs, almost hurt. "I love you, Ritsuka-kun." He mutters to himself, but loud enough to be heard if someone were to sit next to him.

Ritsuka looked back at Soubi, blushing softly. He opened his mouth to speak, before closing his mouth and shaking his head. "I...I know..." He replied, looking back at the camera and poking at the screen. 

Soubi smile gently and slyly at him. "C'mon, let's make... some more memories."

Ritsuka smiled finally. He nodded and stood up, turning his camera back on.

Soubi walks with Ritsuka, taking turns on who takes the next couple of photos. 

Ritsuka took the camera back after Soubi took some pictures and he sighed, going through all the pictures they took. "My card's full..." Ritsuka said, before gazing up at Soubi. "I should be getting home. I'll need to download these so I can have room tomorrow..." Ritsuka said, before looking to the sky. "And it's getting late."

"Let me take you home." Soubi said, reaching for Ritsuka's hand to hold.

Ritsuka resisted, before he looked up at Soubi and gulped softly. He took Soubi's hand, lacing his fingers with his. He was tired and anybody could see by the way he walked and the way his ears and tail drooped. 

Soubi walked Ritsuka home not having much to say, but wishes he could stay with Ritsuka, or at least get him to say I love you too.

Ritsuka got Soubi to walk him to his room. He collapsed onto his bed tiredly. " . . . .Hey Soubi...?" Ritsuka said, softly. He opened his eyes, ears twitching forward tiredly. "Can you...stay for...a while?" Ritsuka asked, watching him tiredly. 

"Anything you want, Ritsuka." Soubi sat next to Ritsuka's bed, looking at him or at the wall or ground.

As Ritsuka started to fall asleep, he nuzzled closer to Soubi accidentally, resting his head in Soubi's lap and curling into a small ball. He finally fell asleep.

Soubi watched Ritsuka for a while. "Sweet dreams, Ritsuka. I love you." He whispered before he too, fell asleep.


	2. The Next Morning

The next morning, Ritsuka was still asleep, now fully in Soubi's lap. He had woken up in the night to find Soubi still there and he was in his lap. He was blushing, but decided to get fully into Soubi's lap. He was against Soubi's chest, head in the crook of Soubi's neck, breathing softly with his arms around Soubi's neck limply.

Soubi's eyes flutter open a while later, to see Ritsuka. "Good morning, Ritsuka. Did you sleep well?"

Ritsuka only stirred, mumbled something, then nuzzled deeper into Soubi's neck, his breathing slowing again, "Nn...too...early..." Ritsuka muttered tiredly, before going back to sleep a little.

Soubi smiled, petting Ritsuka as he slept. He kissed his forehead as well. 

Ritsuka stirred at the kiss, and his grip went loose. He started to fall back onto the bed, still half asleep.

Soubi followed Ritsuka's movements without touching him. His lips were only an inch from Ritsuka's.

Ritsuka moaned softly, feeling his legs apart. He blinked, before opening his eyes a little. He let his eyes adjust and his eyes went wide. "S-S-Soubi! W-W-What the!" His cheeks were bright red and Soubi was between his legs. He eyes went wide in the fact that he couldn't move away, as if transfixed here. He gulped, looking back up at Soubi.

Soubi smiled thoughtfully. "This was an accident, of course. I didn't move because I didn't want you to wake." Soubi made his face was one centimeter away now, "But even now, I don't want to get up." 

Ritsuka felt Soubi's breath on his lips and his breath hitched softly. He closed his eyes gently, waiting for Soubi to kiss him patiently. He lifted his head up a little, brushing Soubi's lips. He wrapped his legs gently about Soubi's waist.

"You're a lot more willing today Ritsuka. Have you finally come to love me as I love you so much?" Soubi asked, as he then kissed him lovingly. He felt Ritsuka's legs rap around him. Soubi made sure not to put too much weight on Ritsuka. He is a lot smaller than he. 

Ritsuka ignored the comment and leaned up more, his hips and chest leaning up to rub against Soubi as he did so. His breath caught in his throat and his breath hitched a few times before the breath disappeared in his throat and he could breath again. He was trembling, but not in a bad way.

"We must be careful of you're ears and tail, Ritsuka. To lose those everyone would look at you in disgust. I wouldn't want that." Soubi said to remind Ritsuka, but in all honesty, to remind himself not to take the boy where he laid. Soubi tried his best not to undress Ritsuka's lower half; instead he kept himself busy by kissing Ritsuka, and feeling him squirm below him.

Ritsuka broke the kiss, gasping softly, chest rising up and down in short pants. "N-N-Not l-like an-an-anybody would c-c-care..." Ritsuka whispered, opening his eyes halfway to gaze up at Soubi. He put his arms around Soubi's neck and pulled his back down, kissing him hard. He broke again to speak. "And plus, Soubi." Ritsuka said, through breaths. "Your hands are already h-h-half way d-down my p-pants." Ritsuka said, softly.

Soubi smiles gently, and takes one of his free hands, and feels a bandage on his cheek. "You're mother did this, didn't she?" Soubi rubbed it gently. "I wouldn't want her to do worst to you."

Ritsuka shook his head, moving it away from Soubi's hand and blushing brightly. "S-She won't d-do it a-a-again...I-If I avoid her..." Ritsuka sighed and looked up at Soubi gently. He still had his arms and legs wrapped around him. He cautiously started to experiment a little, rolling his hips softly against Soubi's. He gasped as a sudden heat hit him and he threw his head back, shuddering.

"What would you friends say?" Soubi continued to go through the precautions for himself. He honestly didn't want to hurt Ritsuka's image, but he wanted him all to his self badly, but not if Ritsuka would later regret it. 

"F-Friends?" Ritsuka asked, in a daze. He shook his head. "I don...I don't have...any..." He whispered, before looking up at Soubi again. He wanted that feeling again. Something was brewing down there and he was scared. But not that scared since it was happening with Soubi. He leaned up, kissing Soubi on the lips and testily rubbing against Soubi's groin again. His breath hitched hard and he bucked his own hips, crying out as he let go of Soubi's lips.

"... Is that an order?" Soubi said, perhaps using it as an excuse finally. It would be the only way he could possibly get away with this. If Ritsuka ordered it, Soubi would get it for him. Soubi is Ritsuka's dog.

"I... I..." His breath hitched and he groaned again as the feel of Soubi between his legs. "Oh god, yes." He whispered. "I-It is a-a-an Order!" Ritsuka gasped. He bucked his hips again, groaning loudly and starting to shake.

"Yes... My Ritsuka. I love you." Soubi whispered hotly in his hear. Soubi kissed him passionately, and hard. He felt around in Ritsuka's pants, finding his member and lightly messaging it.

Ritsuka gasped and bucked his hips wildly, arching his back and crying out Soubi's name. He started to shake again, his legs dropping to the sides of Soubi and rolling against his hand. He shuddered and groaned again.

"You are very easy to please, my Ritsuka." Soubi whispers, "But you must keep it down, or someone might hear us." Soubi continued, as he slowly undresses both of them.

Ritsuka nodded and bit his lip. He was lightly covered in a fine sheet of sweat. He silently gasped at the sudden cold feeling. He opened his eyes and found he was stock naked, with an equally naked Soubi between his legs. His cheeks went bright red and he quickly closed his eyes, feeling his whole body heat up. He gulped softly. 

"Ritsuka, if you regret this later, I am sorry." He says to him, as his fingers dance across Ritsuka's naked body. Soubi kisses around Ritsuka's neck and color bone, and licks his nipples. 

Ritsuka could help a loud cry escape his mouth. He shuddered and bucked his hips against Soubi's, begging for him to pay attention down there, not his chest. He arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut, running his fingers through Soubi's hair wantonly.

Soubi continued a while longer, and than went down, and sucked on Ritsuka's member gently.

Ritsuka gasped, eyes widening. He bucked his hips hard, his back arching off the bed. He shuddered and groaned loudly. "Hn...P-Please...S-S-Soubi...F-Faster!" Ritsuka begged.

Soubi did as Ritsuka asked and also played with his more sensitive spots.

Ritsuka's breath hitched and he cried out as he finally let go into Soubi's hand. He shuddered and collapsed onto the bed again, breathing hard, eyes closed. Every breath made him shake. He started to drift to sleep.

Thankfully, Soubi had enough control over himself, and let Ritsuka sleep, putting on his pants. Soubi also slipped on Ritsuka's pants onto Ritsuka as well.

Ritsuka curled into a ball against Soubi, breathing in soft shudders. He shivered, before putting his arms around Soubi's waist limply and tried to pull him down next to him. Soubi played with Ritsuka's tail. He then laid down neck to Ritsuka, and slept next to him, holding him tightly. "I love you, my Ritsuka." 

Ritsuka muttered something softly under his breath and nuzzled into his neck. He breathed softly against Soubi's neck; lips parted slightly, head tilted to the side and up. His hands were against Soubi's chest a little. His eyes were tightly closed, and his heartbeat was still going at 30 miles an hours. Soubi watched Ritsuka and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Caught In The Act

A few hours later, Ritsuka was sitting on the computer putting his pictures onto the computer. He had a cover wrapped around him and it was raining out. He wasn't wearing a shirt since Soubi had thrown it somewhere and he couldn't find it. He was too tired to put one on anyways. He deleted a few pictures and started to flip through all of them. He quickly looked back at Soubi on the bed, smiled softly, then looked back at the computer

Soubi's eyes fluttered open, to the bright light emitting from the computer screen, he sat up with out a sound, and watch Ritsuka go through the pictures.

Ritsuka pulled the covers more about him and shivered. His ears drooped as he looked at a picture of Seimei. "Seimei..." Ritsuka whispered, before sighing softly and going to another picture.

Soubi frowned. He couldn't bare to here such a sad sigh from his Ritsuka. "I love you, my Ritsuka."

Ritsuka smiled, still looking at the picture. "I know..." He whispered, before looking back at Soubi. "And I love you as well..." Ritsuka blushed brightly.

Soubi got up from where he laid, and walked to Ritsuka. Kissing him. "Finally, you've said it."

"I...I know..." He said, before kissing him back gently and pulling the covers more around him. He shivered, before reaching back to the mouse and looking through the pictures again.

Soubi hugs Ritsuka close.

Ritsuka looked up at him and smiled. "Can you go get some food for me?" Ritsuka asked, before looking back at the computer.

"Yes." Soubi said, walking toward the window, "I don't want you're mom to know of this." Soubi goes out off the balcony, and heads for his place to make something for him.

"She won't..." Ritsuka whispered, watching him go. "She never will..." Ritsuka gently touched the bandage on his cheek. He shut off the computer and walked over to his bed. He curled into a little ball, facing away from the window. He drifted off to sleep, in a tiny black ball since he had a black blanked covering him.

Soubi returns with some homemade ramen chicken flavored. "Ritsu-" Soubi stopped himself, and saw Ritsuka sleeping. He smiled, and left to let him sleep.

Ritsuka stirred. He opened his eyes and yawned. "Soubi...?" Ritsuka muttered, sitting up and looking around. "Soubi?"

Soubi was half way home, and he was happy that Ritsuka finally said I love you to him. He was taken by surprise, that's for sure, but still very happy.

Ritsuka looked to his dresser and saw the ramen. He smiled. "So he did come back." Ritsuka took the still warm bowl and started to eat slowly, gazing out the window. He sighed softly, pulling his legs up to his chest. "I want Soubi back here." Ritsuka whispered, closing his eyes and yawning.

When Soubi returned, Koi gave him an earful of how he was a pedophile.

Ritsuka sighed, finishing the bowl. He set it on the dresser and started downstairs, wrapping the blanket more about himself. He went into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. He opened it and took a sip. His mom wasn't home, thankfully, so he went back upstairs to go back on his computer.

Soubi started to finish up some art that he left undone. Still Koi griped and groaned about how he should forget about Seimei's little brother and start going after him. 

Ritsuka sighed as he got into his room. He dressed into something different, a black tank top with baggy black pants, and walked out of the house, camera in hand. He was heading towards the park, not really knowing why. Just, getting out of the house felt good.

Soubi took a break from drawing and painting to go out for a little walk to smoke. He usually did this when he wasn't around kids.

Ritsuka sighed. He turned a corner and yelped as he ran into someone. He started to fall back, in surprise.

Soubi threw down he cig, and stepped on it, as he helped Ritsuka back up. "How ironic we'd meet right now. Does you're mom know, or did you run away?" He hugged Ritsuka, "Were you looking for me?"

"I-I-I-I..." Ritsuka gulped, blushing in the embrace. He looked up at Soubi and shook his head. "No, I-I was heading t-t-towards the park and I-I-I was going t-to take s-some pictures..." Ritsuka said, his blush growling.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

" . . . Sure . . ." Ritsuka breathed, nodding softly. He leaned up and kissed Soubi gently on the lips. He deepened the kiss, closing his eyes. Ritsuka quickly broke and kiss and quickly went ahead, his cheeks bright red. He held the camera close to him, looking at the ground. _W-What just happened! D-Did I just WILLING kiss him?_ Ritsuka thought, eyes wide. He shook his head and put two fingers gently to his lips.

"You're very willing lately, Ritsuka." Soubi smiled, patting his head. 

Ritsuka moved out from under his hand. "S-Stop that!" He stuttered, glaring at him. "S-Something's w-wrong with me!" Ritsuka snapped. "T-That's all!" He looked down again, muttering to himself.

"Whatever you say, Ritsuka. Do you still want me to walk with you?" He said smiling.

Ritsuka opened his mouth to say no, but what came out were a yes and the nod of his head. He bit his lip, before averting his eyes from Soubi's and looking forward. The park was just ahead. He sighed in relief. 

"Okay, Ritsuka." Soubi follows Ritsuka.

They got to their usual picnic table and Ritsuka gazed up at the sky, the sun flooding onto him brightly to make him look somewhat like an Angel. He looked back down, biting his lower lip again.

"Something wrong, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked with concern.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing..." Ritsuka whispered, looking at him. "Just...tired.." He said, looking back at the ground and sighing silently.

"Already? It's not even 3PM yet." Soubi says ruffling Ritsuka's hair.

"I didn't get much sleep..." Ritsuka said, blushing when he ruffled his hair. He looked up at him. "Do you...remember that order...I told you to do...?" Ritsuka asked, looking at him curiously.

"Which one? I'll do anything for you, Ritsuka; I love you."

"T-The one w-w-when I t-told you t-t-to take m-my ears?" Ritsuka whispered. "I..I was w-wondering...d-did you f-follow m-my orders?" Ritsuka asked, looking up at him, cheeks bright red. 

"... No, I didn't." Soubi said with a smile. 

There was a pause, before Ritsuka smiled. "Thanks.." He said, before scooting closer to him and resting his head on Soubi's chest, closing his eyes.

Soubi wrapped an arm around Ritsuka's shoulder. "You're welcome, my Ritsuka."

A few minutes later, Ritsuka's card was full again. He put his camera into his bag and looked up at Soubi. "I should be going home soon. If mom found out I was at the park all day she'd..." Ritsuka trailed off. "Come on, let's get going..." Ritsuka said, starting to walk towards his house again.

"Yes." Soubi said following him, like a lost puppy.

When they go to the house, Ritsuka opened the door slowly and sighed in relief that his mom wasn't home yet. He took Soubi's hand and quickly went upstairs. He shut the door behind them and fell back onto the bed, breathing softly. "Soubi...?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" Soubi wondered to the edge of the bed.

"Do you...wanna follow...my Order yet...?" Ritsuka asked, opening his eyes. He was splayed out on the bed, legs open and bent. He had fallen like this and was to tired to move them into a different position. "...Soubi...Will...you...?"

"Not till you're older, Ritsuka." Soubi said, lying on top of him. "But it doesn't mean I won't do the things I've already done to you." He said kissing him.

Ritsuka went to protest, before felt Soubi's lips against his and he closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. He put his arms around Soubi's neck, then his legs around Soubi's waist, grinding against Soubi's groin. He gasped into the kiss, tilting his head back adn exposing his neck.

"Your easy to arouse, aren't you?" Soubi smiled and kissed him. 

"H-Hush!" Ritsuka breathed. "J-J-Just g-g-go a-already!" Ritsuka begged, bucking his hips into Soubi's again and gasping.

"And impatient." Soubi kissed him. 

Ritsuka gaze up, he let Soubi have his way, since he apparently wasn't listening. And he couldn't form any words right now to command Soubi to fuck him senseless. He just whimpered and tilted his head back, waiting impatiently.

Soubi played with Ritsuka, when the he heard Ritsuka's mother open the door. "Ritsuka! I'm home!" Soubi and Ritsuka looked at each other and Soubi soon leaves.

Ritsuka opened his door, still panting hard. "H-H-Hi m-m-mom." Ritsuka breathed, before going downstairs.

Soubi walked back to his place, praying Ritsuka's mother wouldn't hurt him.

Ritsuka walked into the kitchen, seeing his mom putting down groceries.

"So, Ritsuka, did you miss me? How was you're day?" Ritsuka's mother bombed him with questions as she put away groceries.

Meanwhile, Soubi just walked in and once again Koi gave the usual lecture.

"My day was fine." Ritsuka said standing behind the island in the middle of the kitchen to hide his 'little problem' Soubi left him with. "Usual things..." He muttered.

"R-r-r-really?" Ritsuka's mother said.

Soubi went back to his artwork, and looked to his cell phone. But Koi wouldn't let him do anything but work on his project.

"Yeah..." Ritsuka said, and once his mom turned around. He gingerly rubbed against the island. He let out a gasp and bit his lip hard. _BAD IDEA! VERY BAD!_ Ritsuka yelled in his head.

"R-Ritsuka? What where you just doing Ritsuka?" His mother started to say, "Wh-Who are you!"

Soubi was now, thankfully half way down with his project.

"N-N-Nothing mom!" Ritsuka said, looking up at her. "I'm your son..."

Ritsuka and his mother go through the usual argument, leaving Ritsuka with a wound, and him retreating to his room, as his mother bangs on the door. "RITSUKA! RITSUKA!"

Meanwhile...

Soubi, still working on his project had looked to his cell. Koi was asleep so he'd no longer be in the way if someone were to call. Koi is a heavy sleeper. 

Ritsuka was shaking as he dialed Soubi's number. He had locked his door and was outside on the balcony. He wrapped the blanket tighter about him and winced as he brushed his neck where she had left a huge bruise that was bleeding slightly. _Please please PLEASE pick up..._ Ritsuka begged.

Soubi's cell rang the ring tone Soubi set up for when Ritsuka called him, and he pick up quickly, to not wake Koi. "Yes, Ritsuka?"

"Soubi!" Ritsuka's voice wavered, holding back tears. "Soubi, please come get me." Ritsuka said, holding the phone tighter to his ear and wincing as he heard the door bang again as his mom tried to open it. 

"I'm on my way. Would you like to talk to me as I walk?" Soubi said, putting away all of his paint brushes and such, as he walked out the door.

"Y-Y-Yes..." Ritsuka said, before jumping as there was a louder bang. "B-But please hurry!" Ritsuka whispered, trembling now. He winced and let out a soft moan as he put his hand to his neck. "Oww..." He whispered. 

"Ritsuka, are you okay? Did your mother hurt you?" 

"Y-Yeah...just a little..." Ritsuka said, before shivering again and looking down the street, waiting for a sign of Soubi.

"Well, just wait a little while longer, I'm almost there." Soubi said, walking down the street, past the park.

Ritsuka glanced back at the door and gulped softly. "She's still at my door..." Ritsuka whispered. It was strangely quiet in the house now.

"Don't worry, I can almost see your balcony now. Do you want to go somewhere?" Soubi said walking closer as Ritsuka's balcony slowly came into view. 

Ritsuka smiled. "Yes...somewhere away from my mom.." Ritsuka whispered, before shutting the phone off and looking down at Soubi. "Should I jump?" He asked, before hearing the door in his bedroom slam open.

"If you want. I'll catch you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka gasped, before quickly jumping over the balcony, feeling his stomach lurch into his throat. He gasped, before squeezing his eyes close and waiting for the ground to break his body.

Soubi quickly caught Ritsuka as soon as he was with in reach. "Perhaps you shouldn't jump till you are certain that you'll make the fall."

Ritsuka opened his eyes, trembling. "We-We need to get out of here!" Ritsuka said, voice trembling. He put his arms around Soubi's neck adn hugged him close. He then winced and put his hand to his neck, grimacing. "Ow.." He whispered.

"Where do you want to go?" Soubi ask, setting him down, trying to get a glance of Ritsuka's wound. 

"Anywhere. Just, anywhere but here!" Ritsuka said, before dropping his hand from his neck and collapsing back into Soubi's arms. His eyes were closing.

"How about my place?" Soubi said, pushing Ritsuka back a little gently. "You can rest there."

"F...F...Fine..." Ritsuka whispered, before closing his eyes again and passing out into Soubi's arms.

Soubi walked silently as people give him odd looks.


End file.
